Sonic Eterna
by MaesterSolaris
Summary: Solaris, the once mighty king of Soleanna, has broken free from his seal, and is out to get the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald in order to revive a powerful being called Iblis. Sonic, faces his greatest challenge to save the world.


**Sonic Eterna: Chapter 1**

Another day had ended for the city of Station Square. The bright blue sky was replaced with a blanket of darkness. As the moon began to shine its pale light, one by one, the stars came to life. It was another peaceful night.

High above Station Square, a large, mysterious object moved slowly through the silent night sky. It was the Egg Carrier. Inside was the evil genius, Dr. Eggman. Usually, Dr. Eggman's presence meant trouble for the entire world. This time however, Dr. Eggman didn't have a plan to take over the world. Instead, he was pacing about the ship, questioning why each and every one of his plans for world domination, fail every time.

"I don't understand it!" Yelled Eggman. In front of him was a table, covered with notes of his past failed plans. "Countless hours spent researching, perfecting, and coming up with ways to take over this miserable planet, have all gone to waste! Just when I had everything in my grasp, it will get snatched away from me by that…that hedgehog!" Bellowed Eggman. Bocoe and Decoe, Dr Eggman's helper robots, listened to their boss rant and rave. Bocoe decided to speak up. "Actually Dr Eggman, your past attempts were almost successful, but I've noticed that your latest attempts have been…lacking" Said Bocoe. "LACKING?! What do you mean, lacking?" demanded Eggman. "Sir, your latest attempts made you depend too much on a uncontrollable power source in order to dominate the world, such as Chaos, or the Space Colony Ark. In the end, you were just being used" said Decoe. Eggman was about to tear those two idiots into pieces when he realized that…Bocoe and Decoe were right. When Chaos obtained all the Chaos Emeralds, it went against him, and pursued its own desire for destruction. Eggman's grandfather, Gerald Robotnick, programmed the Ark to fall on Earth when all 7 Chaos Emeralds were placed onto the Eclipse Cannon. In the end, he was really just doing all the work in order to get them what they wanted.

"You two are right. For once, it wasn't Sonic that ruined my plans for global domination. I was so caught up into believing that by being able to use Chaos and the Ark, I would finally rule the world. But in the end, my own desire for global conquest became my worst enemy. Well, no more depending on others! Once we return to the base, I'll come up with a new plan for taking over the world, and getting rid of that infernal hedgehog. Once Sonic and his pals are out of the way, I'll finally be able to build my utopia, Robotnick Land! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

CRASH!!!

Suddenly, the whole ship shook violently. Eggman, Bocoe and Decoe, fell down to the floor. As the three were trying to get up, the ship shook again. "Whoa, that is some turbulence!" exclaimed Decoe. The ship shook one last time, but this time, it felt like something struck the Egg Carrier with a powerful blow. Something…big. "What's going on?" asked Bocoe in a panicked voice. Before Eggman could answer, the sound of a deafening roar broke the silence of the night sky. The three stayed completely silent and listened carefully. Whatever it was, they could hear it breathing. Due to the sound of its breathing; it seemed to be a very, VERY large creature. "What could it be?" asked Decoe. "I have no idea, but whatever it is, it seems to be playing wi...AHHHHH!!" From the left side of the bridge, a bright crimson eye was staring right at them. The eye was almost half the size of the ship! With a quick flap of its massive wings, the mysterious creature moved forward, ahead of the Egg Carrier. Eggman finally saw what it was. _It…it looks like a…dragon. _The dragon was twice the size of the Egg Carrier. Its body was black, and its eyes were a bright blood red. Strangely though, the dragon looked like it wasn't really there. It looked more like mist…black mist that took on the form of a dragon.

The black dragon suddenly turned around, and began to head right toward the Egg Carrier. "It's coming back!" gasped Eggman. "What do we do, Doctor?" cried Bocoe and Decoe. Before Eggman could respond, the dragon bit the left wing of the Egg Carrier with its powerful jaws. It began to shake the ship around violently. "Fire! Fire the missiles at it!!" yelled Eggman. "Yes sir!" said Bocoe and Decoe as they went right to work. "You have just made a big mistake you over grown lizard! Ready, aim…FIRE!" shouted Eggman. A large amount of missiles were launched from the Egg Carrier, and headed toward the dragon. Countless explosive impacts were heard followed by sound of the dragon roaring in pain. "That should teach you to mess with me…WHAT?!" When the smoke cleared, Eggman saw the dragon. The missiles didn't do anything. Not a single scratch was seen on the dragon's body. The dragon growled as it stared at the Egg Carrier. "I think we made it angry" said Bocoe. "Sir! The left wing is out! The Egg Carrier will not be able to stay up in the air much longer!" cried Decoe. "We have to get out of here before that monster ends up killing us! We need to make an emergency landing!" said Eggman. "But where, sir?" asked Bocoe. "Scan the area with the radar! There's got to be something we can land safely on around here!" said Eggman. "Doctor, about 5 miles away from us is an island. It looks like we can just barely reach it" said Decoe. "Head in that direction, hurry!" ordered Eggman.

The dragon saw the Egg Carrier begin to move away. _Yes…your majesty. _The dragon opened its mouth. A ball of energy appeared, and grew bigger and bigger as the dragon gathered more energy. Finally, it fired towards the ship. The energy blast took out the Egg Carrier's main engines. The dragon watched as the Egg Carrier began to fall towards the island. _Your majesty…it has been done. The day that we have patiently been waiting for has finally arrived. You will soon be free, and this world shall finally be ruled by beautiful darkness. Iblis shall be reborn…_

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
